Gifts and a Baby
by ByEmiWithLove
Summary: The family is unwrapping their gifts, but the bionic kids don't know the story of the first Christmas. Tasha explains what Christas is really about. This is a Christmas One-shot. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas! I don't own Lab Rats.


"OOH! Presents, presents, presents!" "Gimme! Gimme!" "Its Christmas! New stuff!" "Ya! Presents!" "Hehe. More stuff-stuff!"  
These were the words(and noises) that came from Donald, Chase, Leo, Bree, and Adam as they rushed into the living room; eager to open their gifts on Christmas morning. Soon paper and bows were flying and shouts of joy erupted from all. But Tasha sat on the couch watching them open their gifts with a serious look on her face. "Mom! Thanks for the new Robo-Hydrolic propeller system! It's just what I wanted!"Exclaimed Leo.  
When his mom did not answer him, he looked at her to see her dark eyes clouded over with dismay. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked.  
Everyone turned from what they were doing to look at Tasha as she began to speak. "I'm alright. It's just that, this isn't what Christmas is really about. It's not all 'Presents! Stuff! Give Me!' This is not the real meaning of Christmas." She replied.  
"Then what is the real meaning of Christmas?" Asked Chase.  
"Ya. We've never heard of anything different." Said Bree.  
"There's another meaning to Christmas?" Asked Adam.  
Their responses were genuine; the bionic kids really didn't know what Christmas really means. Tasha glared at Leo until he finally broke down. "She's right. This isn't what Christmas is really about." He said, going over to sit beside his mom.  
"you guys really don't know, do you." She said, a bit sadly.  
They all shook their heads. Tasha let out an exasperated sigh and spoke once again. "Well come sit down. You too, Donald. It seems that you need to hear it as much as the kids. I'm going to tell you what Christmas is really about." She said.  
The bionics and Leo sat on the floor around her and Donald sat beside her on the couch. She pulled out her phone and began to press a few buttons. Everyone waited silently for her to speak; they knew it was important.  
" In the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God to a city of Galilee named Nazareth, to a virgin betrothed to a man whose name was Joseph,of the house of David. And the virgin's name was Mary. And he came to her and said, "Greetings, O favored one, the Lord is with you!"  
But she was greatly troubled at the saying, and tried to discern what sort of greeting this might be. And the angel said to her, "Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God. And behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall call his name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. And the Lord God will give to him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever, and of his kingdom there will be no end."  
And Mary said to the angel, "How will this be, since I am a virgin?"  
And the angel answered her, "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you; therefore the child to be born will be called holy—the Son of God. "  
In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered. This was the first registration when Quirinius was governor of Syria. And all went to be registered, each to his own town. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, from the town of Nazareth, to Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David, to be registered with Mary, his betrothed, who was with child. And while they were there, the time came for her to give birth. And she gave birth to her firstborn son and wrapped him in swaddling cloths and laid him in a manger, because there was no place for them in the inn.

And in the same region there were shepherds out in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And an angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were filled with great fear. And the angel said to them, "Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger."  
And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying,

"Glory to God in the highest,  
and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!"

When the angels went away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let us go over to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has made known to us."  
And they went with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in a manger. And when they saw it, they made known the saying that had been told them concerning this child. And all who heard it wondered at what the shepherds told them. But Mary treasured up all these things, pondering them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all they had heard and seen, as it had been told them.

Now after Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the king, behold, wise men from the east came to Jerusalem, saying, "Where is he who has been born king of the Jews? For we saw his star when it rose and have come to worship him."

When Herod the king heard this, he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him;and assembling all the chief priests and scribes of the people, he inquired of them where the Christ was to be born. They told him, "In Bethlehem of Judea, for so it is written by the prophet:

"'And you, O Bethlehem, in the land of Judah,  
are by no means least among the rulers of Judah;  
for from you shall come a ruler  
who will shepherd my people Israel.'"

Then Herod summoned the wise men secretly and ascertained from them what time the star had appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem, saying, "Go and search diligently for the child, and when you have found him, bring me word, that I too may come and worship him."  
After listening to the king, they went on their way. And behold, the star that they had seen when it rose went before them until it came to rest over the place where the child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced exceedingly with great joy. And going into the house they saw the child with Mary his mother, and they fell down and worshiped him. Then, opening their treasures, they offered him gifts, gold and frankincense and myrrh.

And being warned in a dream not to return to Herod, they departed to their own country by another way." She said.  
When she had finished, everyone was silent still;they did not know what to say. "How old was this Mary?" Asked Chase, breaking the silence. "She was about your sister's age. Maybe even a bit younger." Replied Tasha. "My age? I wouldn't want to have a kid at my age. Even if the kid did save the world." Said Bree thoughtfully. "Joseph must have been a pretty great guy. I mean, his girlfriend, who he hadn't even kissed, got pregnant and then told him the kid was God's. I don't think I could do it. I wouldn't believe her." Says Chase. "No you wouldn't. I know you, Chase. You would believe her." Said Bree, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Thanks, Bree." He replied,smiling at her. "Man, if Mary was my sister, I wouldn't be very happy if she went and got pregnant. Like, what did her family think?" Asked Adam. "Well she and Joseph left town. They went to Be-Bel-Belthlaham?" Said Bree, stuttering over the word. "Bethlehem. Yes,they went there to be taxed. To pay taxes. I'm sure her family wasn't happy about her getting pregnant. But Mary was just doing what God told her. She obeyed, and God blessed her for it." Said Tasha. They played with their new things, ate Christmas dinner, and remembered throughout the day the true meaning of Christmas.


End file.
